


Taking the Sea Air

by meletes_muse



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: Helen takes Charlotte to Capri.





	Taking the Sea Air

**Author's Note:**

> Very sappy. 
> 
> I don't own Sanctuary.

“Oh my God.” Charlotte steps out of the taxi that carried them up the steep hill to Helen’s villa. The house is beautiful. It’s not flashy like she expected; instead, it’s old, majestic. Ivy creeps up the three-story facade, curling around the blue-shuttered windows. And when she turns to look out across the bay below, her little exclamation of pleasure is carried off on the wind like ocean spray. She inhales deeply, enjoying the mingling smells of salty air and hot sand. _God, this is bliss_.

Behind her, she hears the taxi drive away. A moment later, Helen’s hand is on the small of her back.

“Beautiful isn’t it?”

“ _È bellissima_.” Charlotte grins triumphantly.

Helen’s smile is indulgent, “Very good, darling.”

Charlotte huffs. Helen thinks she’s trying to be cute, but she’s actually been working hard to learn some Italian for this trip. It’s not that different from French, really, so she understands almost everything, but speaking’s way more difficult.

“Alright, Ms. I-speak-twenty-two-languages,” Charlotte teases, “some of us haven’t had hundreds of years’ to perfect our Italian.”

Helen waves her hand dismissively, “I only come here once every seven years.”

“Mmmm,” Charlotte replies, “and what about all those trips with dad? Or the fancy finishing school in the Alps? _And_ the five years you spent in Sicily during your ‘sabbatical’?”

It’s how they jokingly refer to Helen's one-hundred-and-thirteen years’ of solitude. It not very funny, but it’s how they deal with it for now. Charlotte suspects there’s still a lot she doesn’t know, and she hopes Helen will tell her, one day.

Helen feigns indignation, but takes her hand and gives it a little squeeze. “You're right, of course. I promise to be fully supportive of your language-learning efforts from now on.”

“Good,” Charlotte leans in to give Helen a peck on the cheek. She hesitates for a moment, before drawing her round to face her. Helen’s eyes are inquisitive. Charlotte sucks in a steadying breath. It’s like they're back on Grande Comore. _Here goes nothing_.

“ _Ti amo_ ,” Charlotte breathes.

Surprise flickers briefly across Helen’s features, and then... the most gorgeous, beaming smile. Suddenly, Helen’s arms are around her, breath warm in Charlotte’s ear, “I love you, too.”

“ _Helen!_ ” Charlotte groans, pushing back slightly, though she knows she’s wearing a dopey grin, “you're supposed to say it in Italian!” She pouts, and lowers her voice, blushing and rocking back and forth in her sneakers, “it’s _really_ sexy when you speak Italian.”

“Oh?” Helen raises an eyebrow, but leans forward so that their lips are almost touching. Her hands slip down to cup Charlotte’s ass, drawing them closer together. When she speaks, her voice is velvet.

“ _Ti amo, mia cara_.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
